Lessons
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Bella and Edward have been madly in love with each other since the day they started working together. Since they work together, they have settled for being close friends. Now, Bella has a problem and Edward might be the only man who can help her solve it.


Long Summary: Bella and Edward have been madly in love with each other since the day they started working together. The two of them are staring opposite of each other in a film that Bella also wrote. They've become close friends as they are playing brother and sister. As they continue to get closer, Edward is having a more difficult time keeping his feelings to himself. Almost everyone on the set knows how they feel about each other, except the two of them. When Edward arrives at Bella's hotel room, he finds out she has a problem that he knows only he can solve.

**/&/**

"It's going to be fine. They'll be like... ten people, tops."

"I know, James, but it's my first nude scene. Can you just allow me to be a little nervous?"

Bella and James were sitting, fully clothed, in Bella's empty hotel bathtub going over the aspects of the scene they'd be filming the next day. They had rehearsed all the blocking and knew every line, but they'd never done it mostly naked in a full tub of water like they would be doing the next day.

"You know how the shots are going to be. It's going to be so technical, you won't even realize you're naked. Plus, it's me. I'll be holding you and you'll be feeling just as much of me as I will of you."

Bella was straddling James' lap. "I know. My hand here." She placed her right palm on his left cheek. "Your hand here." He cupped her right breast with his left hand. "Then up and down. Your right hand slips around my back. My left hand grasps at your shoulder. Pull me closer." They do all the actions as she lists them off.

"See. It's all very technical." James slipped his hand from her breast so both of his hands were resting on her hips.

"If it was just you, me, and the director, that would be one thing. There's going to be that creepy guy, Tyler, running the sound board. That camera man, Mike, who seems to follow me around like a puppy. Then all the lighting guys."

"I know what you're worried about." James nods as he realizes her true fears. "You know, Edward's not going to be there."

"I'm not worried about him. Why would you say it like that?"

"I don't think you see yourself very clearly, Bella. The way he looks at you. The way you blush. It's obvious to every one."

Bella got off of James' lap and sat down at the other end of the tub. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Like you and Jacob are friends?"

"No, definitely not." Bella blushes a little as she shakes her head. James grabs on the side of the tub and steps out.

"Sure, Bells. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be the one in the Speedo."

She grabbed a towel from the floor next to the bathtub and threw it at him. "Get out."

As James grabbed for the front door, there was a knock. He opened it. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Edward was standing at the door dressed in dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt. "I thought I heard my name being used in vain in here."

"Very perceptive. I was just leaving. She's in there. Maybe you can help her. God knows I tried." James patted Edward on the back before he made it to the hallway. Edward closed the front door before stepping in the bathroom.

"Still nervous about tomorrow?"

"Remind me. Why did I write this scene and insist that I was the only one who could play this part?"

Her brown eyes were pleading with him. He searched for an explanation as he slid down the bathroom cabinet to sit on the floor. "You are the only one who could play the part. It's not even really a sex scene. It's more like... a point of realization for the two of them. She realizes he's the man he's always been. He realizes that no matter what has happened, she's his wife, the woman he will love for eternity."

"Wow. Sure you didn't write it?"

Edward just smiled as he was starting to get hot under his collar. The thought of Bella, naked, having sex in a bathtub was having a huge effect on him. He unbuttoned a button on his shirt while drawing a draft against his chest.

"What do I know about having sex in water though?"

"You've never had sex in water before?"

"Yes, but only once and there was nothing romantic about it." She remembered it clearly. The cold water, the terrible friction. No, nothing romantic about it.

"What was it like then?" He had enjoyed the few times he'd had the chance to have sex in water. A hot tub, a lake on a warm summer evening, a jacuzzi tub after a wrap party.

"It was uncomfortable. The water did noting to help with the usual sensation. It actually kinda hurt."

"Maybe you didn't have the right experience or the right partner."

"Maybe I never have." As a shocked expression crossed his face, she immediately regretted saying it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"Oh, no." He got up and crawled in next to her in the tub. "You have to tell me."

She latched herself onto his arm and buried her face in his shoulder. "It's too embarrassing."

He kissed her hair, breathing in her aroma. He felt himself craving that smell. He would do anything to keep her close to him. "What if I tell you something embarrassing about me, then maybe you won't feel so embarrassed telling me."

She pulled her head up and chewed on her bottom lip while she thought about it for a minute. She took his hand, threading his fingers through hers. "Okay." She reburied her face in his shoulder.

He knew exactly what to tell her, the one thing he had never told anyone before. Somehow, he knew she was the one person he could confide in. "You know how I have a rule about personal appearances. I always wear a long jacket or shirt."

She brought her chin up to rest on his shoulder. "I always kinda wondered about that."

"Then, I'll tell you. About three years ago, I was at an event. It was my first big appearance and there was one of those question answer things. When I came on stage, I heard hundreds of girls basically moaning my name. Unfortunately at the time, that is the one thing that gets me incredibly excited. I was wearing kinda tight jeans and a shirt that didn't go down far enough. So, I spent the rest of the night attempting to calm myself down."

"Oh, Edward."

Her breath hit the side of his neck making his pants just a little bit tighter. "See what I mean. Even now." He pointed down to his pants where she noticed a distinct bulge.

She couldn't help but break out in a fit of nervous laughter. The thought of dozens of photographers catching a picture of Edward's bulge sent her body shivering. "I'm sure a picture of that," She pointed down to his lap. "would have fetched just as much as the Brittney Spears crotch shot."

"Okay, get it out. Now you know my penis has a mind of it's own. Now..." He pulled her chin up for her eyes to meet his. "it's your turn."

Her pulse started to race at his touch. "I don't know how to say it. I've never said it out loud before."

"Just say it. I promise, I won't laugh."

She took several deep breaths and held her eyes shut tight. His blood continued to race as he felt himself getting harder and harder.

"I've never..." She bit down on her lip hard. She clenched her jaw. "I've never... had an orgasm during sex."

That was not what he was expecting. When he didn't move, she finally opened her eyes to find his shocked expression.

"So... you've never had one?"

"Not never, just not during sex."

"Okay." He nodded as his stare focused straight in front of him.

"All you can say is okay?" She withdrew from his side and scooted away from him. "I just told you the most embarrassing secret that I've kept to myself my entire adult life and all you can muster is okay?"

"Just give me a minute." He tried to take a couple deep breaths before venturing into an extremely dangerous territory. "Do you know why?"

She tangled her fingers together. "I figure it's one of two things. One, my body just doesn't work the way it's supposed to. Or two, I'm just so good, no man can wait for me. Damn my sexual prowess."

"It does feel good though, right?"

"Ya, but no man has ever had enough stamina to let me get there too. Not even Jake."

He furrowed his brow. "Who's Jake?"

"Um, he's my ex. We kinda just have a benefits thing going right now. Obviously, it's more for him than it is for me."

A million thoughts ran through his head. This Jake guy, who she'd been with more than once, couldn't even get her there. One thought kept blaring at him, he knew he could help. He pulled her back close to him, lacing his fingers through hers. He brought them to his lips as he turned to look in her eyes.

"I have a ton of stamina." She looked at him a little confused as he started kissing her hand again. "I think I might be able to help."

"Are you serious?"

He brought their hands down to his lap. "We can try, just once. If you feel it hasn't worked, we'd still be friends." His brain and one other part of him was pleading with her to say yes. He could think of hundreds of ways to make her moan all night long. He was trying to keep himself composed enough to wait for her answer.

Bella wondered if she was dreaming or if this was actually happening to her. Edward Cullen, the man she'd admired for years. The man who'd she written the part for. The man who she would dream about making her moan in ways she never had before. This man was offering to help her with her biggest problem? If any man could help her, it would be Edward, but...

"I could never sleep with a man who I've never even kissed."

He was determined to give her the best night of her life starting with just one kiss.

"I think we can arrange that." He stood up bringing her with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested both her palms on his chest. He was about to go in for the kiss, but she dipped her head. "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't imagine this moment standing in my bathtub."

A huge smile passed his lips as he rejoiced knowing she had thought about that moment. "Then you know some place that would be more to your liking?"

She took his hand. They got out of the bathtub and she lead him into the bedroom.

They stood at the foot of the bed. Goosebumps covered her body as he swept a few stray hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He dragged his finger down her jaw to her chin. He gently lifted her lips to his. It was soft at first. When he felt her fingers squeezing his shoulders, he took a firm grasp on her waist. Her fingers slipped into the back of his hair as he attempted to pull her in even closer. He took advantage of her parted lips and passed his tongue through to meet hers. She met his attempt with one of her own. As his tongue explored hers, she pulled him in deeper. His arms totally surrounded her. She couldn't stop herself from moaning against his mouth as she felt his hardness against her stomach.

When he finally gave way for his need for oxygen, he removed his lips and placed his forehead against hers. "Well?"

Her breath was fast and uneven. Her blood raced through her veins with a fire she'd never felt before. "If just a kiss makes me feel the way I do right now, I don't think we're going to have any problems." He brought his lips back to hers, but she pulled away. "Wait. I don't have any protection."

He never expected this to happen so he wasn't prepared either. "If you give me ten minutes, I can get it and be back."

"Ten minutes, alright. I'll just get ready."

He gave her another quick kiss before he fled out of the room, down the hall, and into his room.

She ran to the bathroom and stripped. She jumped into the shower and began to shave. She made sure that every part of her was soft and smooth before dousing her loofah with shower gel. She scrubbed the scent into every pore with the intent of him taking in every part of her. Before she got too excited, she hopped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She ran to her dresser looking for the perfect set of bra and panties.

He fumbled with his key card before finally getting it into the slot. He slammed the door shut as he ran over to his suitcase. He grabbed the unopened box of condoms he had at the bottom of the bag and put them on the dresser. He searched his drawers until he found a black pair of boxer briefs. He pulled them out and gave them a spray of his cologne. He ripped off his shoes and socks before pulling down his jeans. He pulled off the hideous yellow boxer shorts and replaced them with the boxer briefs. They hugged every one of his curves and the bulge resting beneath his waistband. He pulled his jeans back on, but didn't want to mess with socks or shoes. He slipped on a pair of flip flops, stuffed the box in a backpack along with another t-shirt, and was back down the hall.

She had just slipped the robe over her shoulders when he knocked on the door. She raked her fingers through her hair before opening the door.

"Hey." He walked in as she opened the door wider.

He threw his backpack down on the bed as she closed the door. When he turned around, she was still standing in the entryway. He rubbed the sweat from the back of his neck as he took in the view of her in a short, black robe. He put out his hand to her. "I won't bite... hard."

She slowly stepped over to the bed and grabbed his backpack. She pulled out the box inside and held it up.

"I figured, if it works, you might want to try it more than once."

"Smart thinking." She placed the box on the bedside table.

He came up behind her, placing soft kisses down her neck. She could feel the burn building as she drew her hand up to his head, her fingers tangling in his hair. He untied her robe and let his hands travel across her bare stomach. She brought her hands to her shoulders and slipped the robe off, revealing her black bra and matching panties. He swallowed hard as she turned to face him, taking in the magnificence of her milky white skin barely covered by the black lace. She brought her hand to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once she made it to the bottom, he slipped it off and tossed it aside. He flipped off his shoes as he grabbed at his waist to unbutton his jeans.

"Let me." She released the button from it's hole before slowly pulling the zipper down.

He let the jeans fall from his waist to the floor. He pulled one foot out then tossed them over with his shirt with the other one.

They were standing almost completely exposed. He traced at her bra strap, sliding it off her shoulder. He pulled her in closer as he kissed across her shoulder up to the hollow beneath her ear. She couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping her lips.

"Already? I must be doing something right." He smiled against her skin as he continued to drag wet kisses up her neck.

"You have no idea." Her fingers fell to his waist where one made it underneath his waistband. She loved the way his pelvis sat in a perfect v. She couldn't wait till it was pressing against her.

She let her body follow her hands as the pulled his briefs to the floor. She got on her knees in front of him as she tossed his briefs aside.

His whole body shuddered as he felt her take his hardness in her hand.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I thought it would be the least I could do."

"You don't have to." He barely got the words out as he felt her lips caressing the tip. He threw his head back and grabbed fists fulls of his own hair.

"I want to." Her tongue slowly glided across the tip before she put her mouth completely around his shaft.

She slowly sucked and licked as she brought him to the back of her throat. He took his hands from his own hair and began stoking them through hers. He directed his eyes downward to see himself gliding in and out of her mouth.

"You're not making this very easy. I thought this was supposed to be all about you."

She took him from her mouth, her hand still gliding across him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I think it's time to concentrate on you for awhile."

He pulled her up to her feet, bringing his lips to hers. She crashed into him, his hardness slipping between her thighs. His fingers carefully unhooked her bra then pulled it from her body, pressing her bare breast against her chiseled chest. He practically tore her panties from her waist and down to the floor. He picked her up underneath her perfect ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he gently laid her on the bed.

He climbed on top of her and began what he'd hoped would be the best sexual experience of their lives. His lips traveled from her lips, down her neck to in between her breast. He licked the space in between before letting his mouth surround one of her heaving mounds. He licked one nipple as it became even harder and messaged the other between his thumb and index finger. Then he switched his mouth to the other breast, his hand messaging where his mouth had just been.

The goosebumps made it to the surface of her skin as he traveled down her center to below her belly button. He was pleasantly surprised to feel her soft smooth skin between her thighs. He glided his finger through her dripping wet folds, caressing at her nub.

"Edward."

He placed a kiss just above her folds. "You know what that does to me."

"I can't help it. You feel so good."

"I'm just getting started." He didn't waste a second before letting his tongue dive between her folds. Her hips bucked instantly against his mouth. His tongue circled her nub as his finger slid inside her. He pumped his finger in and out as she continued to moan softly. The feeling of him licking and sucking on her core gave her a sensation she'd never felt before. Her hips continued to buck against his mouth as she reached for his hair.

"Edward, please."

"Please what?" She felt his words, only lifting his mouth a centimeter before diving back in.

"I need you in me."

He pulled himself up and grabbed for the box. He ripped it open and pulled one condom out. He slipped it on and returned to her.

She was lying on her back, her knees pulled up, her legs open and waiting for him. He grabbed under her knees, pulling her to where her ass was at the edge of the bed. He stood with his length at her entrance. He slowly pushed the tip into her then withdrew. He watched her face as she moaned for more. He wanted to give it to her. He thrust into her in one swift motion. They bucked their hips against each other in complete harmony. The waves of pleasure continued to build as she felt herself thrusting harder and harder against him. When he realized he was going to fast, he slowed down. He wanted to make sure to bring her with him. He gave her long slow thrust as his fingertips flowed from her breast, passed her belly button, and came to rest on her hot core. He began messaging it with his thumb. He could feel her muscles clamping against him. Even if she hadn't been moaning, he would have known she was close. He began moaning with her. Her name rolled off his tongue as his thrusts became faster and harder.

"Edward, I'm almost there. Say something."

"What Bella? Anything." He was panting so fast he could hardly comprehend the words coming out of his mouth.

"Just say it."

He couldn't stop himself. "I love you, Bella." His thumb was furiously rubbing against her as he felt her cum. A few more thrusts as she wrapped her legs around him and moaned louder than she had before, he was there with her.

He messaged her breast as he gave her a few final thrusts. He pulled out of her and kissed in between her breasts before falling on his back next to her.

He slowly came to realize the severity of what had escaped his lips in the final throws of their passion. He was sure she had heard him, but at that moment she was just lying trying to catch her breath.

She rolled on her side after a long minute, resting her hand on his chest.

"That's not exactly what I expected."

He rolled to his side to face her. "I'm sorry. I thought you got there, that's why I let go."

"Oh, no. I got there all right. I just never expected it to feel that good. I thought I'd had one before, but it was never like that. I still feel like my whole body's on fire. My ears are burning hot, feel." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her ear.

"For future reference, when you get excited your ears get hot."

That was the moment, her eyes fixed on his. She took his hand from her ear and brought it to her lips.

"Did you mean it?"

There was no thinking about it. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me... before we..."

"I wasn't sure how. It still didn't come out the way I wanted it to. When you said, 'Just say it', that was the only thing I wanted to say."

She closed her eyes and he saw a tear fall from the corner of one.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry, if you don't feel the same way. It's fine. I understand."

"That's just it." She opened her eyes to find his. "I do. I have since the day we met. Everyday I've been falling a little bit farther. I didn't know how to say it either. Then we were in the bathroom and you offered. I thought maybe at least I could have you one time."

"You can have me as many times as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

He brought her into his arms, his lips to hers. Her hand cupped his cheek as she breathed the words she been longing to say. "I love you, Edward."

**/&/**

**A/N: WOW! That turned out a whole hell of a lot steamier than I had originally intended. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Don't ask me how I came up with it. I'm not sure how the idea of Bella and Edward talking about sex in a bathtub led to this, but it just did. It's the most in depth lemon I've done so far, so I'm a little nervous. Please let me know what you think and thanks again for reading.**


End file.
